Summer's Ending, Love's Beginning
by Spongecatdog
Summary: The air was warm, the fireworks beautiful, and Kaneki was 85% sure that a human heart was not supposed to be beating as fast as his was whenever he looked at Uta.


**A/N: WOW SUCH AN ORIGINAL TITLE. WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF IT. AYANO WOULD BE SO PROUD RN.**

**So uh yeah. This is based off of the song 'Summer's End, Love's Beginning (which is hella cute, and I would def recommend it.) ****Also, I'm really sorry if this is OOC or weird, because I have absolutely no idea how to write fluff ahaha ;u; **

**Btw how did that angst slip in there what I didn't even mean to ****_how_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but slightly adorable ideas and probably horribly written fluff. Cheers.**

* * *

Kaneki chewed on his lip as he shyly looked over to where Uta was standing. He _really_ wished that he would stop fidgeting around before Uta noticed (or worse, pointed it out). Kaneki didn't know what he was thinking, randomly blurting out "Would you mind going to the festival with me?" to the mask maker. Of course, Kaneki had been wanting to ask Uta to come with him ever since he heard about the summer festival from Hide, but Kaneki never believed that he would actually ask! Not that Kaneki really regretted it...But it was really nerve-wracking for him! Kaneki tugged at his yukata nervously. Did it look weird on him? Did Uta like it? Oh, Kaneki knew he shouldn't have picked out the one with blue waves on it (even though the bright blue looked wonderful against the darker indigo)! Would Uta think it was really kiddish of him to wear such a bright and flashy yukata? Kaneki sneaked another glance at Uta, only to spot him looking back. Kaneki felt like his face was on fire as he hurriedly turned away to stare at the ground as though it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Kaneki sighed internally. He was so nervous about everything...Why did he have to be like this only around Uta? It was like when the other man was around, Kaneki instantly found an interest in his shoes and had a face blushing a vivid red. He could feel his heart fluttering even now, and wow, he should _really_ get that checked out, because there is no way a human heart is supposed to beat _that _fast. And really, he shouldn't be eyeing Uta's hand like he wants to eat it every time it comes near his. Kaneki's hands itched to grab the hand just barely out of his reach.

Chancing another glance at Uta, Kaneki peered at the black haired male out of the corner of his eye. Uta was blankly taking in the colorful sights and lanterns around them. The man looked enchantingly beautiful in his black yukata. Kaneki absentmindedly wondered if Uta had made the red swirls at the bottom fringe himself as Kaneki had never saw anything like it before in a store. It really was a work of art.

"I made it myself." Kaneki jerked his head to stare at Uta with wide eyes. Was Uta some kind of mind reader…? There was no way he could hear the words flittering around inside Kaneki's mind otherwise. If he did..._Oh God_, what would he think of Kaneki wanting them to be more than just friends? Would he be really grossed out? It was pretty weird for a guy to like another guy, right? Kaneki noticed Uta saying something and sheepishly grinned. "I-I'm sorry, what did you say, Uta? I didn't hear you..." Uta tilted his head slightly. "I said that I'm not a mind reader, I just heard you mumbling." Uta paused for a moment as if pondering over something. "Although your face and squeak was pretty cute when you thought I could..." His words trailed off. Kaneki hid his face behind the sleeves of his yukata. "Don't randomly say embarrassing things like that, Uta!" If Uta kept this up, Kaneki was sure he was going to faint from all the blood rushing to his face.

A sudden bang made Kaneki jump and look around wildly. "Relax, Kaneki. Its just the fireworks." Kaneki looked over to see Uta staring off at the night sky. True to his words, the bangs belonged to the shining burst of color and lights in the sky. "They're pretty, aren't they?" Kaneki had to agree. The beautiful blasts in the sky were amazing, but they weren't nearly as entrancing as the small, warm smile on Uta's face. Just that tiny smile was enough to make Kaneki feel like there were fireworks blasting off in his chest. A small part of him would never admit it, but Kaneki made a quiet wish on those fireworks bursting inside of him. A small wish to just be closer to Uta...Kaneki shook his head quickly from side to side. There was no use in thinking things like that! Looking back as his feet with a small, sad smile, Kaneki figured he should be glad that he was able to be as close to Uta as he was.

* * *

The silence between them was both nice and stressing as they walked. Frantic thoughts swirled in Kaneki's mind. What if Uta thought he was boring because he didn't talk a lot? Kaneki knew he wasn't that interesting. He only ever drew or read books while occasionally drinking coffee. That kind of stuff wasn't all that exciting...What if Uta thought he was boring? Or worse, what if Uta was having a bad time because of his blandness and just wasn't saying anything?! Kaneki could swear he felt the silence almost intensify as they walked around and looked at some of the stalls that were set up.

Kaneki didn't even notice he had began fidgeting with the edge of his yukata sleeve again until Uta put his hand over Kaneki's. Kaneki looked at him with wide eyes. Kaneki's thoughts turned into a constant stream of _Oh my God he's touching me Oh my God OhmyGod. _"If you continue pulling at the hem of your yukata like that, you're going to pull the seam loose." Kaneki blinked, pulled back to reality as Uta took his hand away. Oh. Of course. Uta was just warning him about being silly with his sleeves. Kaneki smiled sheepishly at Uta. "Thanks Uta." And then the silence was back again.

Kaneki swore he could almost feel the backs of his eyes burning with tears while they were walking up the hill. He was almost certain at this point that Uta was having a bad time and was only putting up with him and acting like he was interested in their surroundings to be nice. Kaneki was practically bouncing with nervous energy by the time they stopped at a landing where it would be easier to watch the fireworks explode with the dumplings they had bought from a stall. Despite all of his thoughts, Kaneki still had that urge to blurt out those three simple words to the man sitting next to him looking at the still exploding fireworks.

The negative, curious thoughts were still circling Kaneki's mind like cannibals hunting down a helpless person. What if Kaneki never said those words? Could they still just continue being friends? The thought caused a small, cold pang in Kaneki's heart. But even then, Kaneki knew he couldn't. If Kaneki ever tried to be something more than friends with Uta, he would just be a heavy burden to Uta. (The voice repeating those words in his head sounded eerily like his aunt's voice if Kaneki was honest.) Besides...Kaneki could see something in Uta's eyes...Kaneki was never as observant as Hide, but he could tell that there was something troubling the black-haired man's mind.

Kaneki looked up just in time to see the last firework. He could feel his heart drop in his chest as everyone around them cheered loudly and began to slowly leave. Uta got up and held out a hand which Kaneki took gratefully, pulling up from where he had leaned against the wood. (He didn't know how nobody else wasn't reacting to his loudly beating heart. Surely it was loud enough that people halfway across the world could hear it at this point, right?)

"I guess its time we should leave then…" Uta's words trailed off as he turned to look at Kaneki in the eyes. (Oh wow, was it just Kaneki, or were Uta's eyes even more beautiful than usual tonight?) "Goodnight, Kaneki." Oh God, Uta was only just now turning his back, and Kaneki already missed him. Even though Kaneki knew that he would be a burden to Uta...He still didn't want to leave Uta. Kaneki bit his lip harshly. He was so scared that he felt like he couldn't breathe, but he knew that if he didn't tell Uta now that he may never. Deep down, Kaneki knew that he had to tell Uta now.

Flashes of their days spent together passed by in Kaneki's mind flashed by as he reached out a hand to Uta's receding back. (_Drinking coffee together, drawing pictures for each other, talking about different things_). Kaneki knew he was being greedy, but he couldn't be content with just being friends. It was just too painful. Kaneki could feel a bubble of emotions in his chest rising up, pushing him to be closer to Uta.

When Kaneki's hand met Uta's, it was like another firework went off. Kaneki could barely make out his own words over the roar of the firework inside him. "Please don't go away!" Uta's eyes widened slightly as he looked down at Kaneki. Kaneki drew in a deep breath and looked up brazenly. Even though the summer was ending, Kaneki felt like he might have something else to keep him warm, To put all of his feelings into a few words… To sum it all up in one sentence and make his feelings clear. Before he could let himself begin to doubt, Kaneki spoke.

"I've fallen for you!"

Kaneki just managed to see Uta's soft smile before he hid his blushing face behind his yukata sleeves. He was sure his face was on fire because there was no other way that his face could be this flaming hot. The words Uta replied with in a soft voice made Kaneki's heart skip a beat. Looking up with happy tears slowly dribbling out of his eyes, Kaneki smiled widely. Even though summer had ended, Kaneki knew that he would be just fine.


End file.
